Cosmic Night
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Ein Besuch in einen Vergnügungspark, verschiedene Gerätschaften und verschiedene Wege die Liebe zueinander zu finden. Was wird dieser Tripp am Ende für sie alle bereithalten, während die Lichter in den Himmel steigen?


_So und da haben wir auch schon wieder das nächste kleine Projekt.__~  
Und auch dieses Mal... ich hab kein Plan ob das so geht und __ob mir die Charas nich ein wenig OoC sind, aber mal sehen.  
__Wünsche euch nun aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim lesen und noch mal schöne Rest Weihnachtsfeiertage. :3_

1. Kapitel: Ferris Wheel

Otoya POV:

Ich kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr hinaus, kaum dass wir zusammen den Bus verlassen und auf die vereiste Fläche eines Parkplatzes vor den Toren des allerneusten Vergnügungsparkes traten.

Alles sah so schön aus!

Das glitzernde weiß des Schnees und des Eises, während überall bunte Lichter waren die die Umgebung schmückten.

Und dann all die lachenden, fröhlichen Menschen.

Ich lächelte hinter meinem dicken Schal breit, während weiße Atemwolken immer wieder vor meinem Gesicht aus den Stoffen stiegen.

Schwungvoll drehte ich mich um und sah zu den anderen, welchen es nicht anders als mir zu ergehen schien.

Alle waren sie, als auch ich, in dicke Winterkleidung eingepackt, während sie die Umgebung bestaunten, auch wenn von einigen mehr als von anderen.

Tokiya, Masato, Camus, Ai, Ranmaru und Hyuuga schienen am ruhigsten zu sein, während die anderen alle übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen schienen… oder so ähnlich, Rens Blick konnte ich noch immer nicht wirklich deuten und ich war mir auch nicht sicher ob ich es wollte, aber das war ja eine andere Gesichte, Hauptsache die nächsten Tage würden Spaß machen!

„Es ist wirklich geil dar Direktor es so organisieren konnte, das wir die nächsten Tage hier bleiben dürfen und er alles bezahlt!", jubelte ich leise vor mich her und wäre am liebsten sofort durch die Tore des Einganges gerannt, hätte Tokiya seine Hand nicht auf meine Schulter gelegt um mich zurück zu halten.

Anscheinend schien er zu wissen dass ich abhauen wollte… aber ich glaube das lag daran, dass er mich einfach schon zu gut kannte, schließlich waren wir auch schon länger Zimmergenossen und verbrachten dementsprechend und als Bandmitglieder halt viel Zeit miteinander.

„Benimm dich. Du weißt doch schon das wir hier am Ende dafür ein Konzert geben müssen, nicht?", harkte der blauhaarige nach und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Hätte Tokiya in diesem Moment vielleicht nicht diesen dicken dunkelvioletten Parker, den dunklen Schal und die Ohrwärmer getragen, hätte ich ihn vielleicht für voll genommen, aber so nicht, sorry.

Also schüttelte ich einfach nur meinen Kopf und sah zur Seite, während ich mir ein Schmunzeln versuchte zu verbieten.

„Ich war lange nicht mehr in einem Vergnügungspark…", hörte ich nun Alec murmeln, welcher dicht neben Cecil stand, seine Kleidung war dabei in gelbtönen gehalten, während der andere grün trug.

Haruka nickte zustimmend von ihrem Platz neben Tomochika und lächelte in ihren Schal hinein.

„Stimmt, mir geht es auch so.", meinte sie leise.

Mein Grinsen wurde wieder breiter.

„Okay, dann lasst uns doch endlich losgehen und Spaß haben!", versuchte ich es und wandte mich in Richtung unserer Betreuer, welche zufälligerweise Ringo und Hyuuga waren und hoffte von ihnen nun das Einverständnis zu bekommen endlich los zu gehen.

Während der Crossdresser für einen Moment nachzudenken schien, nickte der größere einfach neben einem Schulterzucken.

Zeichen genug.

Ohne auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten, hatten wir ja unsere Hüttennummern und eine Karte vom Park vorher bekommen, sprintete ich bestmöglich über den Schnee und eisbedeckten Platz.

Dadurch das ich mir meine Eintrittskarte schon vorher geschnappt hatte, kam ich auch recht schnell rein, während ich hinter mir die anderen hörte, wie sie nach mir riefen und lachten, oder in Tokiyas Fall leise fluchten und mir folgten.

Es dauerte auch nicht sonderlich lange, als ich erneut eine Hand spürte die mich zu fassen bekam, dieses Mal jedoch nicht an der Schulter, sondern am Handgelenk.

Der plötzliche Richtungswechsel welcher das ziehen des anderen verursachte, bewirkte das ich auf dem Eis unter meinen Füßen ausrutschte und beim herumwirbeln gegen meinen Verfolger stieß.

Ein leiser Laut der Überraschung kam mir über die Lippen und im nächsten Moment fiel ich auch schon mit Tokiya zu Boden.

„Aua…", stöhnte ich leise auf, denn auch wenn ich auf der warmen dicht eingepackten Brust Tokiyas gelandet war, angenehm war das Ganze nicht unbedingt.

„…kannst du nun bitte von mir runter gehen? Wenn du noch weiter da so liegen bleibst, dann werden nur die Leute gucken. Was sollen die denn bitteschön von uns denken?", kam auch wenig später schon ein Kommentar von Seiten des dunkelblauhaarigen geschossen.

Kaum das diese Worte den Mund des anderen verlassen hatten, begannen meine Wangen zu brennen da mir nun, auch wenn ich schon vorher wusste das ich auf Tokiya gelandet war, erst recht die Nähe und der Körper des anderen bewusst wurde.

So schnell wie es mir möglich war, versuchte ich von dem anderen weg zu kommen, nur um zu bemerken, das Tokiya anscheinend, wenn auch vielleicht nur unbewusst, einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen hatte während des Falles.

Die Hitze in meinen Wangen schien weiter zu steigen, ob ich es wollte oder nicht und versteckte die verräterische Röte schnell hinter meinem eigenen Schal als ich mich von dem Griff des anderen befreite und aufrichtete.

Ein kurzer Blick in alle Richtungen zeigte mir, das unser Fall nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, was mich ungemein erleichtert ausatmen ließ, während ich Tokiya eine Hand reichte um ihn hoch zu helfen.

„Tut mir leid…", flüsterte ich als der andere mit verschränkten Armen nun vor mir stand und mich zu mustern schien, ich aber wich seinen Blick aus und schaute stattdessen zu Seite, das einzige was ich aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, war das der dunkelblauhaarige seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte und zu seufzen schien.

Im nächsten Moment schon, ohne dass ich groß etwas dagegen sagen konnte, nahm Tokiya auch schon meine Hand wieder in seine und rannte los.

„Tokiya… was soll das?", erkundigte ich mich ein klein wenig perplex, während ich meinem Bandkollegen hinterher stolperte durch die Menschenmengen in Richtung eines Zieles das mir nicht bekannt war.

Tokiyas Kopf drehte sich leicht zu mir während er lief und sah mich nur mit ruhiger Miene an währenddessen er das tat und antwortete, beherrscht wie immer mit einem kleinen fast schon amüsiert klingenden seufzen.

„Du wolltest doch ohne die Gruppe ein klein wenig Spaß haben nicht wahr? Aber da ich glaube, dass du dich trotz Karte verlaufen könntest, sollten wir vielleicht lieber in kleinen Grüppchen bleiben, verstanden? Zudem, ein klein wenig Privatsphäre zum Reden hat auch noch niemanden geschadet.", erklärte mir der andere und insgeheim musste ich ihm zustimmen.

In der Agentur gab es nicht immer so viele Gelegenheiten einfach nur unter sich zu sein und zu reden, völlig ungestört von anderen.

Sei es Saotome, Haruka, die anderen Bandmitglieder oder aber auch unsere Senpais von Quartett Night, nie hatte man auch nur wirklich die Zeit für sich alleine zu reden und zu entspannen.

Ich grinste den dunkelblauhaarigen vor mir an und versuchte meine Schritte seinen nun anzupassen um mit ihm mithalten zu können, das trotz des ganzen Schnees recht gut ging, vor allem da dieser hier doch recht weiträumig geräumt war.

Nach einigen Biegungen verlangsamten wir schließlich unsere Schritte und ich musste feststellen, dass ich wenn ich nun keine Karte hätte, wirklich keine Ahnung hätte wo ich mich genau befand und selbst mit sollte man sich diese vielleicht vorher noch einmal genauer anschauen um herauszufinden wo man war, das einzige was ich genau als Anhaltspunkt nehmen konnte, war das gigantische Riesenrad welches sich vor uns aus dem Boden erhob.

Voller Staunen sah ich es mit offenem Mund an, stieß weiße Atemwölkchen in die Lüfte.

Die bunten Gondeln vor uns wurden jede einzeln mit Lichterketten verziert und hebten sich jetzt schon von dem langsam dunkler werdenden Himmel ab.

Es sah einfach nur magisch aus.

Aufgrund dessen das wir erst zum Nachmittag hier her gefahren sind, war es nun nicht verwunderlich das es schon dunkler wurde, aber das war egal, schließlich hatten wir ja auch noch die nächsten Tage für uns.

Breit grinsend sah ich zu Tokiya, welcher noch immer meine Hand hielt und mich ansah.

Dieser intensive Blick den er mir schenkte ließ meine Wangen wieder ein klein wenig brennen, aber ich war mir sicher er würde das nicht so mitbekommen aufgrund der Kälte, da war es nichts außergewöhnliches rote Wangen zu haben, wenn ich es richtig sah waren auch seine Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Tokiya? Hey Tokiya, alles okay? Wollen wir Riesenrad fahren?", erkundigte ich mich und musste kurz an der Hand des anderen ziehen damit der andere mich erst einmal wieder richtig wahrzunehmen schien.

Was war nur los?

Ansonsten war er doch auch nicht so abwesend wenn ich mit ihm sprach… oder?

„Huh? Ach, ja klar. Meinetwegen können wir eine Runde fahren, die Aussicht ist sicherlich schön und man hat da oben auch seine Ruhe.", lächelte der dunkelblauhaarige mich kurz an, ehe wir auch schon weiter gingen, nur um kurz darauf auch schon in einer der schön geschmückten Gondeln zu sitzen.

Mit staunenden Augen sah ich von meinem Platz nach draußen und sah all die Lichter welche sich unter uns erstreckten, die Menschen immer kleiner werdend mit zunehmender Höhe.

„Es ist schön heute, nicht wahr?", kam es plötzlich von Tokiya, welcher mir nun gegenüber saß und ebenfalls leicht aus dem Fenster schaute, nicht aber ohne mich zugleich auch anzusehen, was ich bemerkte, als ich mich ebenfalls wieder zu ihm drehte.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Es ist so entspannend hier oben und allgemein, der ganze Schnee, die Möglichkeit in diesen Park zu sein und am Ende das Konzert!", schwärmte ich begeistert vor mich hin, während ich mir meinen eigenen Schal ein klein wenig fester um mich wickelte.

Ein leises Lächeln hatte sich auf die Lippen Tokiyas geschlichen.

„Ja… weißt du? Vor einiger Zeit hätte ich mir noch gewünscht, hier nun zusammen mit Haruka zu sitzen… und ich weiß, dass es den anderen aus unserer Gruppe auch so ergangen ist. Aber irgendwie… habe ich angefangen zu denken, dass das ganze eh nicht klappen würde. Ich meine sie verstand ja noch nicht einmal die deutlichsten Anspielungen ihr gegenüber.", fing der andere an und während des Sprechens, weiteten sich meine Augen ein klein wenig, denn das war er sagte, nun ehrlich gesagt stimmte das.

Ich nickte.

„Stimmt. So sehr wie ich Nanami auch mag, sie sieht uns nur als Freunde an. Und ich glaube das es auch das Beste wäre sie ebenso anzusehen, da es zusammen wahrscheinlich keine Zukunft geben würde… man sollte sich wohl lieber neuen Leuten zuwenden.", seufzte ich und schloss meine Augen, während ich meinen Kopf mit meiner Hand abstützte.

Ja, es wäre das Beste sie nur noch als Freundin anzusehen und wenn ich ehrlich war?

Ich glaube dass ich es schon vor einiger Zeit begonnen hatte, aufgrund ihrer gutmütigen Naivität andere ohne ihres Wissens falsche Hoffnungen und Körbe zu verpassen.

Stellte sich nur die Frage wer nun?

Meine Gedanken wurden wieder in die Gegenwart geholt, als ich plötzlich eine warme Hand auf meiner spürte, ich schlug meine Augen auf und sah direkt in die blauen Seelenspiegel von Tokiya.

Mein Atem stockte für einen Moment aufgrund der Nähe seines Gesichtes zu meinem, während ich meine Wangen unwillentlich erhitzen spürte.

Seine Nähe ließ mein Herz ein klein wenig schneller schlagen, aber warum, das wusste ich in diesem Moment nicht genau, ich konnte dieses plötzliche Gefühl in meinen Inneren nicht genau zuordnen.

Und dann legten sich seine Lippen vorsichtig, zart auf die meinen, während er seine Augen schloss.

Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, stocksteif und mit brennenden Wangen saß ich da, hatte die sanften Lippen meines Bandkollegen auf den meinigen liegen während mein Herz aus meiner Brust zu springen drohte.

Fast automatisch nach nur wenigen Sekunden jedoch, schloss ich meine Augen ebenfalls und lehnte mich vorsichtig, tastend weiter den anderen entgegen, nur damit sich eine seiner Hände um meine Hüfte schlang und ich weiter an ihn gezogen wurde, die andere Hand in meinen Nacken wandernd und den Schal von mir ziehend.

Ich wusste nicht warum ich das nun tat, es war einfach… es fühlte sich irgendwie aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen in gewisser Weise richtig an.

Meine Hände hatten sich mittlerweile an den Parker des anderen geklammert, der sich über mich gebeugt hatte.

Schließlich lösten wir unsere Lippen voneinander, jedoch gab Tokiya mich noch nicht wieder frei sondern hielt mich auch weiter hin umschlungen, während die Gondel zum Stillstand kam.

Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigte mir das wir am höchsten Punkt angelangt waren und die plötzliche Ansage die aus einem kleinen Lautsprecher erschall, das ein Defekt aufgetreten war und wir noch ein wenig länger hier oben bleiben müssten, ließ mich kalt.

„Du hast es gerade gesagt gehabt… man sollte sich neuen Leuten zuwenden. Also, was denkst du? Ich weiß es ist komisch, aber mit der Zeit bist du mir wichtiger geworden als einfach nur ein Bandkollege, ein Zimmergenosse. Du warst oft für mich da und…", begann der andere zu sagen, sah mir dabei tief in die Augen und ich sah den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen liegen, während ich seine Worte zu verarbeiten begann.

Irgendwie… konnte ich verstehen was er sagte, stimmte es auch ein wenig mit dem überein was ich empfand.

Ich nickte einfach nur und ohne groß zu überlegen, lehnte ich mich nun nach vorne um seine Lippen gefangen zu nehmen und schloss meine Augen.

Der andere schien schnell auf mein Spiel eingehen zu wollen, den kaum das sich unsere Lippen trafen begann er auch schon leicht seine Lippen zu öffnen und auf meine Unterlippe zu beißen.

Bereitwillig öffnete ich ihm meinen Mund und empfang seine Zunge mit meiner, kämpfte mit ihr um Dominanz, selbst wenn mir das ganze irgendwo in meinen Kopf doch ein klein wenig peinlich war.

Schon nach wenigen Momenten musste ich feststellen, dass Tokiya mir überlegen war und schlang nun selber meine Arme um den Nacken des anderen, entfernte ihn Schal und Ohrwärmer, während eine seiner Hände begann nun unter meine Jacke zu wandern und über meine Seite zu streichen.

Ich stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein bei dieser einen Berührung und zog Tokiya nur noch näher an mich um den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Es mochte zwar irgendwo verwerflich sein was wir taten, schließlich waren wir Bandkollegen, beides Jungs und doch fühlte es sich gerade so richtig, so schön an.

Aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel lösten wir uns wieder für einen Moment, ehe das Spiel von neuen begann, nur das Tokiya mit einem Mal begann meine Jacke zu öffnen und sie mir vom Körper zu streifen.

Bei dieser Geste zuckte ich unwillkürlich und mit einem sicherlich komplett rotem Gesicht, das es meinen Haaren sicherlich Konkurrenz machen konnte, etwas zurück und sah in die leicht vor Lust verschleierten blauen Augen des anderen.

„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast… wir werden uns noch eine Weile hier oben befinden, es ist ein abgeschlossener Raum, keiner kann uns sehen und wenn, das Licht ist dafür nicht hell genug.", flüsterte Tokiya mir zu und ich könnte fast verrückt werden bei dem Ton der in diesem Moment seiner Stimme inne wohnte.

Vorsichtig nickte ich, ehe er mit seinem Vorhaben weiter machte, nicht aber ohne einer meiner Hände ebenfalls an seinen Reißverschluss zu führen.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns begann auch ich ihm seinen Parker zu entledigen, während Tokiyas Lippen schnell und zart über meinen Hals flogen und Küsse verteilten, er mein Oberteil leicht nach oben zog während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Ich selber ließ meine Hände ein wenig zögernd über den Körper des anderen fahren, die Kälte der Gondel wurde durch die Wärme unserer Körper ersetzt.

Dann fesselten mich wieder Tokiyas Lippen und ehe ich mich versah, war ich erstens in einen heißen Zungenkuss verwickelt, während eine Hand Tokiyas mir vorne auf den Schritt drückte und dann in meine Hose fuhr.

Diese Berührungen ließen mich auf keuchen und ich konnte deutlich das pulsieren in meiner Körpermitte spüren, war mir sicher auch der dunkelblauhaarige würde dies mitbekommen, während er mich weiter mit seiner Zunge und seiner anderen Hand in Schach hielt und selbst wenn ich mich hätte wehren wollen, ich konnte es nicht denn im nächsten Moment schloss sich die Hand des anderen auch schon um mein Glied.

Diese Geste ließ mich für einen Moment aus unseren Kuss brechen, seine Finger begannen meine ganze Länge entlang zu wandern und ich musste schmerzhaft feststellen wie eng es mir doch plötzlich in meiner Hose erschien.

Mein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, sodass ich meine Lippen wieder fordernd auf die des anderen presste um diese laute zu unterdrücken, seine Hand begann dabei immer schneller zu reiben, seine andere begann meine rechte Brustwarze zu zwirbeln und mich somit aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Tokiya…", keuchte ich zwischen unseren Küssen leise, meine Wangen brannten, meine Augen waren umschleiert vor Lust die immer weiter begann sich in mir anzustauen…

„Otoya…", flüsterte der andere mir ins Ohr, ehe er kurz in jenes biss und mit weiteren, kräftigen Bewegungen zum kommen und mich zum leisen aufschreien vor Erleichterung brachte und er seine Hand langsam, nicht ohne mein Glied noch einmal zu streicheln, aus meiner Hose zog.

Gerade als Tokiya einen Schritt weiter gehen, er mir die Hose öffnen und runter ziehen wollte, begann das Riesenrad sich weiter zu bewegen und er stoppte in seiner Bewegung, ebenso tat ich es mit der Erkundung seines Oberkörpers, merkte erst jetzt das der andere mich mit den Rücken auf den Sitz dirigiert hatte.

Scheinbar wiederwillig ließ der dunkelblauhaarige von mir ab und seufzte ein klein wenig enttäuscht auf, bemerkte ich nun auch die Beule die sich fast überdeutlich in seiner Hose abzeichnete, welche mir nur weiter die Hitze in mein Gesicht steigen ließ.

Tokiya lehnte sich wieder ein wenig nach vorne, sodass unsere Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander getrennt waren, sein Blick verwob sich mit meinem.

„Ich glaube… wir werden uns den Rest des Parks morgen ansehen müssen… falls du mich verstehst.", flüsterte er mir zu, worauf hin ich nur kurz nickte, ehe seine Lippen sich erneut für einen Moment auf meine legten, dieses Mal jedoch nur kurz ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und begann sich wieder anzukleiden.

Noch immer ein klein wenig schwer atmend tat ich es ihm gleich, musste es vermeiden mich wieder ihm in die Arme zu treiben, war meine Lust auf mehr angestachelt, mein Körper pulsierte wie wild, mein Herz schlug in einem unsagbar schnellen Takt.

Mit jeder weiteren Kleidungsschicht die ich mir anlegte, war es so als würden sich die Berührungen von gerade eben weiter entfernen, brachten mich dazu mehr zu wollen, doch ich biss mir auf die Lippe und wickelte auch schon das letzte Stück Stoff um meinen Körper.

Kaum das wir fertig waren, herrschte für einen Moment noch einmal schweigen, keiner von uns beiden wusste was zu sagen war und doch wussten wir was als nächstes passieren würde.

Schließlich war ich es der die Stille zwischen uns beiden brach.

„Ich glaube ich bin über Nanami hinweg… es gibt nur noch die Zukunft Tokiya…", murmelte ich leise und erntete einen kurzen überraschten Blick, welcher sich jedoch schnell in ein warmes lächeln verwandelte.

Seine Hände umfassten wieder die meinen und ein erneuter Kuss zog mich in seinen Bann, worauf Tokiya seine Stirn an meine anlegte und mich ansah.

„Sicher. Dann lass uns mal sehen was sie bringen mag.", flüsterte er zurück.

Für die letzten Meter die das Riesenrad brauchte bis wir wieder unten waren, trennten wir uns wieder voneinander, da wir nicht wollten das andere vielleicht was falsches von uns dachten und oder uns vielleicht erkannten und dann etwas falsches von uns dachten…

Ich war mir sicher, das Saotome nicht sehr begeistert von dem ganzen wäre, aber im Grunde war es mir auch ein klein wenig egal.

Wenig später hatten wir auch schon unsere Gondel verlassen und standen an der kühlen Luft des immer später werdenden Nachmittages.

Mein Blick schweifte zu meiner Seite zu Tokiya, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Blick ebenfalls auf mich gerichtet war.

„Also…", begann ich leise und schaute wieder weg, wusste ich nicht genau wie oder ob ich nun das sagen sollte, was ich wollte, erntete jedoch zu meiner Überraschung ein leises kaum vernehmbares Lachen, ehe sich eine Hand wieder um meine Schloss.

„Komm, lass uns unsere Hütte suchen. Meines Wissens teilen wir beide uns dieselbe und ich glaube es gibt auch nur einen Schlüssel… da wäre es doch blöd getrennt zu gehen, findest du nicht?", erkundigte sich der dunkelblauhaarige fast schon im Plauderton, woraufhin mir wieder ein Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte.

„Hm, da könntest du Recht haben, es wäre ganz schön unpraktisch wenn der andere möglicherweise gar nicht mehr in die Hütte kommt…", meinte ich ebenfalls und spürte dann ein leichtes ziehen an der Hand, als Tokiya begann loszugehen, ich folgte ihm kurzerhand.

„Ja und wenn wir beide da sind, können wir uns auch sicher sein die anderen zu ignorieren für einen Abend sollte jemand klopfen.", fügte Tokiya noch einmal leise hinzu, woraufhin ich mir ein kleines Lachen nun nicht verhindern konnte.

„Stimmt, also dann mal los."

Mit diesen Worten begann ich nun wieder voraus zu rennen, nebenbei die Hand meines Bandkollegen und nun anscheinend Lovers fest umklammert haltend.


End file.
